


Up Against It

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Fingering, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, sex in a public space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You surprise Andy at his office after a few days away.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Up Against It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took on a filthy life of it's own. It's all smut. I've no regrets.

A knock sounds on Andy’s office door. Rubbing his hands over his face he lets out a long sigh. He hopes it’s a good distraction as this one particular case has been eating up a huge amount of his energy. He rubs his eyes one last time before bellowing out, “Come in!”

His eyes light up as you step into his office in downtown Newton, surprising him. You’d been away on a small 4-day trip for business. 4 days too long.

“What’re you doing here, Honey?” He says in shock, getting up to meet you halfway across the room.

“I took an early flight home. I wanted to surprise you and have dinner together.” You reveal as you shut his office door behind you. You run to Andy’s awaiting arms as he envelopes you in a warm, loving hug. He kisses your forehead and down your cheeks before pulling you into a long, passionate kiss.

Lips smooth over each other’s slowly as you feel his tongue swipe out over yours, deepening the kiss. Andy breaks the kiss, taking a big sigh as he holds your face in his palms, “I’ve missed you.”

You smile as you reach up grasping his wrists, “I missed you too.” Andy steals another quick kiss before parting and letting you sit down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. “How was the trip?” Andy asks, sorting through the pile of papers, neatly stacking them as he listens. You run a hand over your face exasperatedly, “Ugh. Long. Too long.”

Andy chuckles at your reply, his gaze sweeps over your body again. He notices you in the Day Dress, he bought you a few weeks ago. He bought it especially because it was so easy to lift up over your ass and fuck you with it on. Damn, he missed you. He missed your body, your warmth… his Little Girl.

“Earth to Daddy?” you playfully call out, waving your hands around. Andy snaps back from his daydream, desire flashing across his face. He bites his lip contemplating whether or not to do this here in his office or back at home. It was risky, but he wasn’t sure he could wait.

You cross your legs and lean back in the chair, your dress riding up your thigh, almost as if you heard his train of thought.

The air in the room changes significantly, growing thicker by the minute.

Andy leans back on his desk with his hands in his pockets, standing squarely in front of you exuding power and control. He lowers his head speaking in the dark, deep voice he knows you love. “Did you touch yourself while you were gone, Little One?” You squirm in your chair under his heated gaze. Your cheeks start to flush. “Yes.”

Andy scoffs at your reply. “I didn’t. Not once.”

It took a huge amount of restraint to not take himself in his hand once, if not twice a day with you being gone. He missed being buried deep inside you.

Your mouth flew open in shock, “No, Daddy, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am. I was patient and waited unlike my Greedy Little Girl.” He chastised you as he uses one of his wing tipped shoes to nudge at your crossed leg, knocking it from your lap, “I saved all my cum for you. I’ve been picturing it dripping out of you for 4 days straight.” His face tight with need, gritting the final words through his teeth.

You cast your face downward in shame, hating that you weren’t strong enough to follow the rules. Andy leans down to tip your chin up with his finger, “Don’t fret, Little One. I’m not mad.” Relief floods your face as you smile up at him, “I really did try to be good.”

Andy rights himself clearing his throat, “I know you did…” His eyes squint at your open legs, his tongue swipes over his lips, wetting them. “Show me what you did.”

Your eyes go wide at his command. He couldn’t be serious. “Daddy? …but we’re in your office.” Your hesitation only made him harder. “I know where we are and you heard what I said. You’ve got to be quiet, but that goes without saying.” His gruff voice ignites your body making you suddenly heated.

Spreading your legs wider you pull your dress up, exposing your white cotton thong. Andy tried hard to not let his eagerness show but once he saw the outline of your pussy through the thin material, he let out a deep groan out.

You look up at him with meek eyes as you slide your fingers under the band of your panties feeling your pussy start to slicken up. “I missed you so much. I couldn’t help myself.” You admitted as you circled your clit, a soft whimper passes by your lips. “I tried to cum, but I couldn’t get myself off, Daddy. It’s not the same without you.” You whined out, the admission making you blush and quiver under his stare.

Andy let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Picturing you trying to get off and not succeeding drove him wild. He kneeled down between your spread legs and offers you his hand, “Show me what you wanted to do. Use my fingers.”

Your pussy clenches at his words desperate for something to stretch it open. “Go on.” Andy nods, signaling for you to take his wrist.

Your small hand encompasses his wrist, clasping around the watch he got last Christmas. Teasingly, you rub his fingers against the outline of your pussy. Andy stares in awe as your pussy convulses with need under the fabric.

Pulling aside the material, slick sticks to the cotton leaving a thin trail hanging to it. Andy can’t help but palm his aching cock through his trousers at the sight.

You maneuver his hand and line up 1 thick finger to your entrance, you tease your opening before slowly sliding it in, making you both groan in unison.

“Fuck, Daddy.” You love how full just 1 of his fingers makes you feel. Andy smiles with pride as he watches you move his wrist, fucking yourself on his finger in his office. You pick up the pace and start moving his wrist faster, desperately needing to cum after four long days. Your arousal slips out onto the chair below, leaving a dark spot on the leather seat, “Oh, it feels so good.”

Andy adds another finger, watching your face clench with need as he scissors his fingers against your walls. “You like it when I stretch your pussy, huh?” It came out as more of a statement, but it made you clench down as a wave of pleasure shot up your spine. Your frenzied eyes locked with Andy’s, “Daddy, please, I’m so close.” Your panicked voice sent more blood to his groin as he watched you start to tense up in the seat. Andy covered your mouth with his free hand, “Let go. Cum all over my fingers.”

Your muscles lock up and your eyes roll back. You hit your peak, crashing hard into the long-awaited bliss. Broken, muffled moans fill the room as you cum on his fingers, finally getting your release. Andy’s fingers are soaked with your cum as you free him from your tight grip. He sucks them into his mouth greedily, eyes shut, savoring your taste.

You catch your breath as you watch him suck your juices off his fingers like a man days without water. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and lock on you. Fear spikes in your bones upon seeing the ravenous hunger in his eyes.

Andy stands up slowly, his eyes never leaving yours as you sit up straight, instinctively needing to be closer to him. He palms his erection through his dark grey trousers, as you lick your lips tentatively. He’s close to snapping. Needing to fuck you over his desk, desperate to stake his claim. It’d been too long; he should’ve jerked off while you were gone.

You reach out with a shaky hand, longing to feel his hardness just as Andy snakes one hand around the back of your throat and pulls you from your seat. You trip on your unsteady feet, hands grasping onto his suit jacket as he drags you across the carpeted room and deposits you on your knees in front of the office door.

Andy’s thick legs cage you against the hardwood as he looms over you, “I want your mouth.” His tone drips in authority as he stares down at your timid face, “I still need to look respectable when I walk out of here. So, try not to make a mess and drool all over yourself like usual.” His hands are quick with the buckle and zipper, he expects your mouth to be open and waiting by the time his cock is free.

“I can do it, Daddy. I won’t make a mess.” You say with as much confidence as you can muster.

He jerks his hard length a few times as he gazes at your open mouth, watching your tongue wiggle in anticipation. He lines up his aching cock up with your mouth and slides in slowly, savoring the warmth. His musk fills your senses as you close your mouth around his length, your eyes flutter as he bottoms out hitting the back of your throat.

Andy softly runs his hand through your hair, lightly scratching at your scalp with his finger nails. He fucks with extremely slow thrusts, spearing into your gaping mouth with such control. Grunting out, “God, I missed your mouth.” You moan around him in agreement prompting an uncontrollable thrust as he hits the back of your throat. Spit slips from your lips as you sputter loudly, “Uhh, Fuck. I missed you gagging around me.”

His control starts to waver upon feeling your throat convulse around his aching cock. Your watery eyes unleash something deep within causing his hips to thrusts harder into your mouth, knocking your head back into the door. Your hands grasp at his thighs for purchase as you sputter again, his cock tickling your throat. Andy wipes at your spit-soaked chin, “Looks like someone is having a hard time taking Daddy’s cock.” An evil smirk graces his handsome face making him look sinister.

Your cheeks flush with embarrassment as you mewl around his cock, “Shh, let Daddy enjoy your throat before he fucks you.” Andy whispers as grasps both sides of your face, his large hands blocking your peripheral view as he stretches out your throat with his thick cock.

Andy secures your head against the door, not allowing you any control. More saliva slips out covering your chin and day dress as he spears your throat with forceful thrusts. “Look at my Little Girl on her knees with her mouth open wide… My Dirty Girl.” Andy’s face pinches with pleasure feeling your throat gag around him.

He holds his cock down your throat for a moment appreciating your wide eyes and the way your face reddens. Hands claw frantically at his legs, desperate for air. He can feel you trying to groan, the noise trapped in your chest sounding like dull thumps.

Andy rips his cock from your throat harshly causing you to sputter and cough, desperate for air. Grabbing the base of your hairline he hauls you up to your feet, pining your back to the hard door with his body.

He waits a moment, allowing you to breath as he looks over your wrecked face. Your eyes are blown wide, only a sliver of iris left. Spit soaks your lips and chin showing what a good job you did.

Andy slides his hands over the fabric of your dress making his way underneath, toying with the elastic of your thong. He cocks his head at you, a silent command to be quiet as he breaks the thin elastic. It snaps against your skin with a sharp pop making your face go tense with pain.

“My, my. Look at the mess you’ve made.” He holds up the torn garment as it shines with your slick, absolutely drenched. A tiny whisper slips out, feeling your face flush, “All for you, Daddy.”

Andy folds over the fabric covering the wetness, “That’s my Girl.” He grins, cleaning your spit-soaked face with your undies. “Thank you, Daddy.” You say as you notice him pocketing the soaked fabric. Overcome with adoration Andy leans in for a soft, tender kiss. Sliding lips interlock for a brief moment, relishing in the quiet love.

Andy pulls back with a renewed energy. He feels you squirming underneath him with timid whimpers as he pushes your bones unforgivingly against the door. “I’m going to fuck you against the door, Little One, so you’ve got to be the quietest you’ve ever been for me.” He instructs, hiking your dress up and sliding one hand under your thigh. He hooks the crook of his elbow under your knee and lifts your trembling leg causing his cock to rub against your soaked pussy.

Andy grabs his cock, rubbing it over your clit and through your folds as tiny gasps slip from your lips. “Gotta be quiet. You don’t want Daddy to get fired now, do you?” He chastises, lining up with your pulsing mound. He lewdly spits were the two of you are joined, growling at the sight as his thrusts in every so slowly.

The intense pressure makes your eyes slam shut and mouth go slack. Andy splits you open little by little, stretching you until he hits your cervix with a low grunt. His suit jacket is clenched in your fists as you hold on for dear life, desperately trying to not moan out.

Andy’s heart beats faster and faster, needing a minute to adjust to your tight silky walls or he will cum embarrassingly fast. You clench around him, not meaning to tease but needing to get use to the thickness. He sends you a warning glare, “Daddy, no, I’m sorry. Your cock is just so big.” You whisper out.

Andy regains control as he watches your face contort from the intense pleasure of being so thoroughly spread open. “I’m gonna fuck you, now.” A shudder runs through you at his words, knowing how good you’re going to get it.

Andy pulls out halfway only to thrust back in with a force that takes your breath away. He keeps you caged against the door; his body pushing so hard you feel as though he’s trying to fuck you through the wood. “I’ve missed this pussy.” Andy groans, fucking you nice and deep, still only pulling out halfway with every thrust.

His cock hits spots inside you only he can reach, smoothing against your walls pulling pleasure from within. Your G-Spot gets constant attention as every thrust rubs against it so perfectly.

“Daddy, please…” you whimper, grasping at his tie trying to tug him closer. Desperately needing to cum you try to move your hips, gain any sort of movement, but he’s got you pinned against the door with a tight grip on your hips.

Andy’s breath is hot in your ear, ragged and dark, “You want to cum on Daddy’s cock?” 

You gasp as another powerful thrust spreads you open, rubbing against your G-Spot with vigor. “Don’t you dare make a noise, Little Girl or you’ll be sorry.” His threat, light as a whisper, hangs over you as he fucks into you harder and harder. You try so hard to be quiet, biting down on your tongue, clawing at his jacket but nothing helped.

Andy makes a quick decision as your eyes roll into the back of your head, signaling your oncoming orgasm. He snatches your undies from his pocket and shoves them into your mouth, just as you start to shake. Your pussy clamps down on him hard, “Cum, Little One. Cum on my cock.” His command heightens your pleasure, your limbs start to tingle as he presses into you harder, chasing his own orgasm.

He shoves his face into your neck as his hips start to stutter, “I’m gonna fill you up so much. Gonna milk cock. Gonna make a mess of you.” You weave your arms around his neck as he lifts you up completely, spearing you onto his cock completely as he fucks into you with heavy thrusts.

The lewd words he whispers in your ear causes you to go rigid with pleasure. Gasping through your soaked panties still stuffed in your mouth, limbs cling on to him with as white-knuckle grip as your pussy tightens around his cock.

Andy’s muscle go taut, teeth grit together as he growls out his pleasure. His head falls to your shoulder, biting down on your flesh as his cums with a low groan. He hopes your skin is enough to muffle the sound as the hazy bliss runs through him.

He stops suddenly, his cock sensitive from overstimulation. He can feel his cum filling you to the brim, jerking multiple times as he cums deep inside you.

Andy raises his head ripping your panties from your mouth before kissing you with such force it leaves you breathless. Joyful moans pass from both of your lips, elated to be with another one again.

You both feel the extra lubrication from his cum as he slips from your heat. His thick cum slides from your pussy, dripping down your inner thigh with a rush causing you to gasp out at the sensation. You keep your dress held high trying to not get it stained.

An idea suddenly pops into his head. “Stay right there. Do not move.” He says as he takes his phone from his pocket.

You bite your lip as he snaps a few photos of your lewd position. Wondering if he would use those pics to jerk off to the next time you have a business trip. He pockets his phone as he catches the slight grimace on your face from the way his cum is cooling quickly against your skin.

“Well, I can’t have you leaving my office looking like that.” He says with a grin tucking himself back into his trousers.

Just as you were reaching for your torn undies, Andy crouches down and spreads your thighs open with his hands. Your head bangs back against the door with a thud as he laps at your cum covered thighs.

“Daddy!” You whisper out with shock as his hot tongue glides over your skin. Andy smirks against you, enjoying your surprised noises at his actions. Vulgar slurps fill the room as he eats his cum from your soft skin before making his way up to your pussy.

His tongue laps and swirls around in the mixed arousal. Your free hand grasps at his locks holding him to your mound as he cleans you up with long, languid licks. A deep vibration penetrates your mound as he groans into your pussy, still not satiated.

Andy stands tall once more adjusting another growing erection as he tips his wrist to glance at his watch. “Well, it looks like it’s time to head home, Little Girl.” You meet his smile as you smooth down your dress, thighs still wet from the attention.

Reaching for his hand, “Take me Home, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
